


dreams are for rookies

by orphan_account



Series: man i hate love stories [1]
Category: GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A shit ton of swearing, Angst, Blood, Bodyguard Jungkook, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gang!AU, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, OC, Other, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Baby BamBam, Violence, bodyguard jimin, drug dealer namjoon, fashion designer hobi, flower baby tae, gang boss jackson, gang boss jay, hitman jin, hitman yugyeom, idk what else rn this is just the prologue, killer mark tuan, scientist yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "so you wanna be a hero kid?"





	1. prologue: oh well, oh well by mayday parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every hero story starts the same. some person or animal goes through something tragic and it makes them a better person. that's a load of bullshit. and this isn't a hero story. tales of misfortune are fun to the average person right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, now people, this is the new prologue, the old one is and forever will be horrible. and that's why its deleted now :). extra note, new readers this is a weird perspective i know. the whole story is 3rd person i just worded this weird. also the whole rest of this is in lapslock bc i'm lazy.

The tragic beginning starts with a high school kid, an auburn haired stunner, and a violet haired drug dealer. 

Marksia Caravali was doing the same thing this Friday she had been doing for the past six months worth of Fridays. Meeting her best friend Namjoon for drinks at The Black Hole in Kalaris. A sleepy space themed bar in the largest crime city in New Louisiana. Namjoon knew the owner, he had sold drugs to his sister. Marksia had just opened a store herself, a nice place where Joon could sell drugs out the back. She inherited her grandparents large house out in the vast Kalarian hills. Her little brother, Aaron, lived with them. He was a nice kid, a junior in high school. He ran with a bit of the wrong crowd and got a tattoo but judgement didn't run in Marksia's veins. 

She'd learn to judge. 

In time. 

* * *

"Marksia!" The man behind the bar shouted at her. He had a joyous face and a bright smile that could rival the sun for most annoying ball of light. 

"Hobi, how's the missus?" She smiled a bit, sweating under the hot lights in her heavy coat. 

"Pregnant!" The bar erupted, the older drunks laughing so hard they choked. Hoseok, the owner and bartender, looked pretty proud of himself. Marksia saw Namjoon's luminescent purple hair shining from a booth in the back. She shook her auburn hair out of the ugly beanie she had bought just to keep her ears warm. She slid into the back booth, smiling at Namjoon as he counted money. The lump of faded green paper in his tan hands was strange. A real color contrast. She looked openly, counting the little green twenties and hundreds in her head. Almost six thousand dollars sat in his long ass fingers. 

"How'd you make so much money Joon?" He had been about to slide her a beer, stopping and scowling a bit when the words slipped out of her mouth. He popped the cap and slid it over finally. 

"Housewives like painkillers Marx." He smirked a bit, tucking the money into his [large black peacoat](https://twitter.com/switchbumpark/status/946786670703194115) . The pockets inside gleamed, their lips shiny with black leather. Marksia knew what those pockets held: escapes. The stress was killing her. Aaron wasn't helping, he was off somewhere tonight, leaving Marksia to put her phone face up on the table, waiting on the glow. She sat there eating and glancing and talking. Hoseok came back around with food. 

"Miss Caravali, my darling, tell me about the business." He slid into the booth, setting down a beer for himself. 

"I design shoes, I own a store in a gang city that sells shoes, and Joon sells out the back," She paused to laugh, "He makes more business than I do." She outed a bit, slumping down in the booth. 

" You are _no_ fun, cat got your soul?" Hobi asked, taking the food from in front of her, stopping her from stuffing her face instead of talking. 

"Aaron's got her worried again." Namjoon piped up, biting into a burger a moment later. 

"Its Kalaris, Marksia darling let the kid live a little," Hoseok gestured at her with a fry, "I mean you are," She looked down into her lap, letting his words sit in her head."No more drinks kiddos, I don't cater to young drunks." He got up and left the table, leaving Namjoon playing with a bottle of pills on the table. 

 

_1 new text_

LIL AARON 

**call please**  

 

"Wow a text form Ronnie, are you going to reply right away?" Namjoon's tone was mocking and dug into her skin. She picked it up and showed it to him. "Never mind we're going outside to call." 

* * *

 

"Marksia." It was a whisper but it was screaming. It was eerily quiet but there was a gentle swish of waves. 

"Yes." More eerie silence came before a stutter. 

" I-I-I need you t-to drive to the docks please." The e was a slow slip, an almost silent sound. 

_CLICK_

Marksia was stock still. She felt like a shell of a person, with her heart on a table. 

"What's wrong? You look like you've been shot." Namjoon asked, eyebrows up to her hairline. 

:Can you drive me somewhere? My hands are shaking so much." He nodded. 

* * *

The red warehouse loomed ahead. Marksia was walking slow, her heels clicking on the pavement. Namjoon was still in the car, thirty feet away now. It was dark, a single light illuminating the door. It smelled like bodies but the small metal knob was waiting. It was freezing but she pushed through and pushed the door open. It was dark and cold. It smelled like piss and vomit and in the middle under a broken light, was Aaron. His was tied up and kneeling and a large blond man tilted his head up. In the light, Marksia could see a busted lip and a long, heavily bleeding, scar on his tan cheek. He was crying and the blond man was circling slowly. She caught his eye. 

"You must be the sister." He made a come here motion with his fingers. He looked 22, not even a year older than her. She walked slowly towards him. "You see Aaron's been talking where he shouldn't and letting my debtors go." Aaron screamed as the man drug a knife across his tattoo and Marksia stared. Was it horror or shock? Could she even get him out of this."I just thought you should see this y'know, so you can know not to cross The Haunting." The blond man looked bored almost and pulled a gun out from his suit pocket. "So you wanna be a hero kid? you'll die an enemy then." 

_**BANG** _

The shot landed between Aaron's eyes and tears sprang into Marksia's. She screamed and fell, drowning in tears. The man spit by her feet and went to leave. 

"Mark my damn words ghost, I'll make you bleed!" She shouted at him, still crying. 

"It's Jackson, not ghost useless whore, you'll know my name before you try to kill me." He left and she stayed crying until Namjoon drug her out.

 

 


	2. not really a chapter but kinda aka character introduction aka ella is f***ing lazy booo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ella is fucking lazy so she's just introducing her characters in short summaries so no one aka the 16 of you who are reading this don't get confused.

straight from my notes: its my character summaries 

**bonus** : my snarky comments about everything in nice italics for comedic effect. 

 

**Marksia aka the devil masked marksman aka The Boss of the Devils** _damn i was extra with that shit_

  * dresses in mostly blacks and reds _bc the devil thing duh_
  * a real sharpshooter 
  * got into the gang life because jackson shot her brother _i mean duh you might have read the prologue_
  * tae is so important to her _he's her baby more on that later_
  * namjoon really helped her get into the business 
  * turned a ramshackle shoe business into a drug empire _she used to design shoes fuckin genius_
  * her friends call her marx 



**Tae aka flower baby aka the ransom bait**

  * marx's little toy _he's a sub that was my best explanation_
  * dresses in the brightest colors
  * gets kidnapped... often _ransom bait super cute can't really protect himself_
  * his best friends are jungkook and jimin _all of them are terrible together more on that later_
  * blushes sooo much _he's just a cute little sub_
  * is a pretty good shot but marksia would never EVER let him hold a gun 
  * spoiled ... so much _i swear most of marksia's money goes towards him_



**Namjoon aka Monster aka the right hand** _everybody is going to make fun of me bc haha rapmon but there is little rapping in this fic so sue me. actually don't i have little money_

  * former drug dealer _i mean not really its on a larger scale now_
  * marx's best friend 
  * a real glock man 
  * has a thing for jin the hitman 
  * was there when marksia's brother was shot 
  * extremely loyal 
  * took a bullet for marx once _it was in the calf and he bitched about it for like 2 months_



**Hobi aka sunshine aka the ally**

  * old friend of Marksia's 
  * own a couple of stores in town _mostly the black hole and a shady boutique for gang members_
  * fashion designer _and he's pretty good_
  * own's the meeting place _for the gang accords aka where the gangs dispute about territory and marksia tries not to stab jackson in the throat_
  * dresses marksia and the gang as payment for protection 
  * has a wife and a kid _they don't have names yet bc i don't know what to name them help me flood my DM_
  * a rich man with his toes in the world of gangs 



**Yoongi aka Sugaman aka the scientist** _everybody's gonna yell at me for not making jin the scientist but fuck it so eh_

  * he makes coke and grows weed _mwah he's the money maker_
  * never goes anywhere without a knife 
  * lets tae into his lab because his hands are a lot steadier 
  * tries all his products _idk if i want to make him addicted or not stay tuned_
  * closed off loner 
  * has a soft spot for 3am ice cream with marx 
  * doesn't talk much about his past 



**Jin aka Jikininki aka the hitman** _a jikininki is a Japanese demon and it just made sense okay_

  * the best shot 
  * was originally hired by an outside source to kill marx but she shot his hand 
  * she nursed him back to help and now he owes her _she's not heartless guys plus he almost fell off a roof so_
  * kissed Namjoon once... when he was high 
  * a great cook 
  * stops fights easily 



**Jimin aka Chim aka Muscle #1** _okay truth be told rn he's one of my favorite characters to write_

  * Marx's teasing little brother type friend 
  * good bodyguard _not the best he let marx get shot once_
  * calls marksia 'mommy' ironically _he heard tae do it one time and won't stop making fun of her_
  * pure muscle 
  * total stoner _okay that's like the main reason i love writing him_
  * has a thing for brownies and pretty boys 



**Jungkook aka Kookie aka Muscle #2** _he's new give him no regard_

  * Marx's cute little brother type _i will never not call jungkook cute sorry_
  * great bodyguard
  * taught tae how to shoot _in secret of course_
  * sneaks into Marksia's bed after a hard night for warmth _my poor baby is extra with his missions and gets beat up a lot_
  * so many scars 
  * loves his devil tattoo _they all have devil tattoos more to be revealed at a later date_



**Jay aka lover boy aka The Boss of the Angels** _okay if its not obvious i love jay park so he got a part in this story okay_

  * sooooo in love with marksia 
  * runs a quote unquote rival gang 
  * never wants to go against marx 
  * gives her gifts that she either burns or gives to her men 
  * marx claims she doesn't have time for love but he WILL win her over _disclaimer i can barely right love stories so maybe i should put slow burn but idk_



**Jackson aka the Ghost aka The Boss of the Haunting** _i am loving evil jackson fight me okay_

  * killed marksia's brother bc he was the son of a cop _damn we already know ell we get it_
  * ruthless killer 
  * has been shot by marksia twice now 
  * he wants her head 
  * he wants her business 
  * hates the gang meetings 
  * wants all the territory to himself _he's a little bitch okay_



**Mark Tuan aka the Grim Reaper aka Jackson's right hand** _total asshole bitch_

  * loves to steal tae _i s2g he jacks off to kidnapping and sacks over peoples heads and shit_
  * all of his guns have silencers _hence the name kay_
  * excellent lock pick 
  * quick and stealthy with his kills 
  * wants to watch the world burn 



**BamBam aka cinnamon aka ransom bait with a bite** _he's a spicy saucy bitch and eye candy_

  *  total cutie with signature red hair _i love his red hair its great mwah_
  * turns the Haunting's money into diamonds and fur coats 
  * kidnapped time and time again
  * learned how to use knives effectively
  * next time he gets held for ransom, they're in for a treat



  **Yugyeom aka the Poltergeist aka the hitman** _yugioh protagonist type bitch_

  * heartless _he's my little baby everywhere else but heartless bitch here_
  * all his victims are marked with green paint 
  * personal enemy of jin they have history 
  * has a thing for mark but would much rather shoot himself in the foot then tell him 



 

 

okay that's all the main characters but there are sides like Daria and Janey but we'll get into that later 

hugs and kisses from your fav and pretty please stay tuned

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know y'all are going to pissed at me for not uploading a whole nice chapter but i'm going back to school so suck my clit 
> 
> any complaints, questions, wanna beta, or comments? DM me on twitter @illlovejaypark 
> 
>  
> 
> smoochies smooches from your fav   
> have fun reading this piece of shit mwaah


	3. the first real chapter aka chim's birthday aka the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its jimin's birthday aka a recipe for total disaster
> 
> "i wanted a prostitute not a puddle of blood and-- Hold on is that a Nike box."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i swear i'm trying my hardest for y'all. and real chapter #1 man i'm on a roll. thank you for the support.   
> * i guess you could mark me for slutshaming i'll put it in the tags*

_**2 weeks until the accords** _

_12:53 am_   ~~jimin's birthday~~ marksia hates herself time 

marksia never thought her night would end up like this. 

it wasn't her fault.

it wasn't her fault that jimin wanted a prostitute from the red light district for his birthday. 

as she hobbled home she thought about how stupid he is and how he could have easily gotten her killed. but no jimin wanted a cheapish fuck, some classless girl riddled with aids, probably with an addiction to cocaine. some _whore_ who bought her stock for thrills from one of marksia's runners. 

the cold air did _not_ help with blood dripping down her side. she had one hand on her side holding her coat to the gaping wound, the other in her mouth biting down on the skin of her thumb to keep from screaming. she needed to get her phone out of her pocket.

she also needed to scream out in pain and curse wildly.

"fuckin whores," marksia spat, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone.

_fuck_

she anticipated her wallet being gone. they needed to buy some more coke of course. she did not see them taking her phone. it was a burner, a cheap grey flip phone, with only the house number on it. _useless_. they did however leave her flask, a cheap plastic one with 'Mark' on it. a gift from jimin of course, the stupid fuck. the vodka burned her throat,but cleared her vision and opened up her head. she was on 12th street of course, a short walk from the mansion. 

the store was on 12th. 

she had a better present idea 

* * *

jimin wanted nothing more than for marksia to come home. 

okay not nothing... 

_something_ on his dick would be better than this.

 

_this_ being tae whining his head off about marksia not being here. about not being able to sleep without her.

it was his birthday for fucks sake. he didn't want to be sugar-babysitting. he had planned to be lighting up with kook, but 'mommy marksia' sent him to check the docks for the haunting's stupid goons. funny real funny marksia. he would happily be hanging out with yoongi in the lab doing line after line of coke instead of watching some stupid sailor moon shit with a spoiled brat. he wanted to tell him as much. 

and he did. he spit out the jab with disdain and wanted to spit in the overgrown child's face at his reaction. 

"mommy says that i'm a good boy," it sounded like it was choked out and when jimin looked into his lap, where he was resting his head, and saw tears forming in those big brown eyes. 

he wanted to choke the overgrown puppy. he wanted to scream at marksia, namjoon, and jin for leaving him alone on his birthday. his 22nd birthday. 

he rubbed his tattoo for good luck. he was sworn into the gang two weeks before his birthday last year. around 1am marksia and namjoon dragged him and jungkook out of their rooms to give them matching tattoos. the devil, the sign of the gang, with a stupid tie and earpiece.  namjoon said it was to recognize that they were muscle heads, this made marksia laugh so hard that she messed up the legs on his.

he was shaken out of his memory by the huge wet patch on his joggers.

the kid was still crying, even more so. 

jimin took the moment the kid lifted his head to wipe his eyes to reach into his pocket and swallow two xanax dry. 

it had felt like 30 minutes had past before the best moment of his entire life happened. 

the lock in the door clicked and the great mommy marksia herself came tumbling through the doorway. her keys dropped into the glass bowl in the foyer and he could hear her boots drag her into the living room. 

it was time to get fucked 

or so he thought 

it was marksia alright, with something behind her back and her hand clutched to her side. 

"tada chim" she said before promptly collapsing to the floor, orange box in front of her, with blood dripping all over the hardwood. _FUCK_.she lifted her head a bit. "tae baby go fetch mommy the first aid kit," she wheezed.

tae scurried off the couch, large pink cardigan fluttering behind him, almost like a superhero, with his socked feet skating across the floor into the kitchen. jimin jumped off the couch and sits on the floor, placing his boss' head into his lap and moving her hair out of her face. this revealed a cut on her lip and a nose stuffed with dried blood. 

"i wanted a prostitute not a puddle of blood and-- hold on is that a nike box." 

"fuck you chim and happy birthday fucker," she croaked. a little laugh followed that soon turned into a groan of pain. tae was back now, shrugging off her coat and opening the kit. pulling off the coat showed a ripped body suit with a gash on the right side. a deep knife wound gushing deep red, sticky blood. tae ran out of room again, looking green, but soon returned with 2 bottled waters and a bottle of some kind of painkiller. he wouldn't know, the cabinets were filled with them anyway. jimin was soon tossed a water and the pills, as tae whispered at marksia to 'please take them mommy, this will hurt' 

it took every ounce of jimin's being not to roll his eyes at him. 

he opened marksia's mouth to put in the pills and water. he made sure not to let her choke. 

~~ 

tae was cleaning the wound now, being extra careful. jimin knew it was serious but this _kid_ was, in his opinion, the least qualified to do this. jin or even clumsy fuck namjoon could have done this faster, had their boss on her feet faster,and scolding this _sub_ faster. 

he was gentle, very so. in sewing the wound closed. marksia was almost functional now, wincing through her teeth,tears flowing freely now. 

"you owe me a lifetime chim, and a new burner." it hurt her to say this, obviously so. she licked at the cut on her lip. "c'mere tae." 

he was finished now, and had wrapped her with gauze. 

_' like a birthday present'_ thought jimin sickly. 

she kissed him, all soft. it was nothing more than a peck, sweet like candy. jimin could tell. tae whined when she pulled off, all hurt like a kicked puppy. 

" jimin carry me to my room please," tears were still streaming down her face. he picked her up bridal style and walked up the huge staircase to her room. her bra was exposed and shivered at the cold,snuggling into his chest. 

while jimin lived for moments alone with his employer, as weird as it sounded, she was like an older sister to him, he cried too. for being a bullshit protector and a worse friend. 

for caring more about his birthday than his best friend. 

he had tucked her in now, and kissed her forehead. 

he walked out back into the living room and watched stupid sailor moon with tae 

he cried on his shoulder too. 

**gang rule #13: keeps tabs on your boss**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you have fun?   
> hmu on twitter if you care @illlovejaypark   
> i'll finish up every chapter with a gang rule from now on


	4. real chapter #2 aka family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family meeting with some gray and some giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for marchdahlia   
> i love her to death 
> 
> "marksia what the fuck is under your shirt"   
> "my d cup tits joon-ah"   
> "under that"   
> "tae's personal fleshlight"

_**13 days before the accords** _

~~_take care of your sub time_ ~~ _noon_

marksia loved times like these. 

truly. 

times where she could sit with tae in one of his crop tops and just have fun with him. where he could be himself because no one was around to judge him. yoongi was there too, but napping peacefully in the basement lab he called his bedroom.

she had sent the rest of the guys out today, jin and namjoon on detail, and jimin and jungkook to kidnap another boss' sub. jay, the boss in question, was okay but a little too nice to be a gang boss. tae and the sub gray were best friends but didn't get to see each other often. marksia figured he deserved a treat for sewing her up so nicely last night.

she wouldn't say that it wasn't fun, but kidnapping someone so they could see their friend was overkill

_fuck kalaris_   

maybe the accords would fix this... **mess**

she still hadn't talked about last night. hadn't told the whole story. kept the gauze covered until everyone left the house. the gash ached and dripped blood when she lifted her arms. this led to tae braiding her hair as they sat in the comfortable silence. he held the auburn hair steadily as he told marx about his time with horrible, horrible jimin as he put it. she leaned back into his chest, trying to diffuse the big baby from saying words he didn't mean. she knew that jimin could be harsh, as he took dom/sub order very seriously. the smell of the cookies they were baking helped her drift out of her thoughts, as she got lost in them easily. they took a few more moments in each others warmth. 

until... 

namjoon came busting into the living room with jin in tow. he looked exhausted with blood on his face and large grey hoodie. jin, in contrast, looked like he stepped out of a horror movie, covered head to toe in blood with a bright smile on his face. his smile, not the blood dripping from him onto the hardwood, matched the cheery looks of the pair. 

joon was still standing, staring at the exposed skin of marksia's torso under the nice care bears crop top. 

"marksia, what's under your shirt?" namjoon screamed this, making tae wince against her back. 

"my d cup tits joon-ah" marksia said with a smirk. a large laugh erupted from jin that slowly turned into silence. 

permeating stinging silence. 

that was shortly interrupted by.

the cheery sound of the oven going off. 

"under that marx" joon asked again. 

"tae's personal fleshlight" an even bigger smile 

"gross marksia" jin said taking off his sunglasses. joon was bright red, shaking furiously. he sunk into the nearest armchair, tugging off the over-sized hoodie and beanie, purple hair a mess.

it was truly the perfect time for jimin and kookie to stroll in, whistling. gray was behind them tapping away on his phone, pink collar shining in the light of the living room. marksia never collared tae but it was a good look on him. gray wasn't bothered, telling marksia a small hello and kissing her on the cheek, and slinking into the kitchen. all the guys said their hellos and sat in the living room too. jimin soon reached for the remote for it to get smacked out of his hand. tae scampered out of the kitchen shortly after with a plate of cookies in one hand and gray in the other. he dropped gray's hand and climbed into marksia's lap, cookie in hand. 

"open up" he said getting her to bite off an ear of the cute bear shaped cookie. it was great, super sweet and frosted so cutely. he frowned down at the one eared bear and took a bite for himself. she didn't do this a lot but today she felt like she needed to exert dominance (as a boss of course). she threw the cookie across the room and captured tae by the lips. this wasn't sweet it was harsh and biting and marksia choking him with her tongue. tae whimpered when she pulled off and tugged on his bottom lip.

"have fun with gray and wake up yoongi for mommy please" she whispered into his mouth. he stood up out of her lap, a little woosy. he held gray's hand again and left. you could here him banging on yoongi's door and the gremlin himself getting up. 

yoongi's appearance wasn't much of a shock. the man was shirtless so the devil tattoo and his one alien tattoo were on full display. he had major bedhead, with a blunt tucked behind his ear and white powder under his nose. there was a joint in his mouth too and with his shaky hands was trying desperately to light up.

"why am i up this early" he was still fumbling with the lighter until he bent down to catch jungkook's open flame.

"its 12:30 pm sugar man and we're having a family meeting"  he slumped down on the couch next to marksia, secreting foul smoke and munching on a cookie. she grabbed the blunt from behind his ear and lit up herself. it was going to take a lot to get through this. " weapons on the table boys" an assortment of weapons fell on the table, a couple guns, a few silencers, a few bloody knives, and a huge assault rifle on jin's part.

marksia launched into the story about the hookers and the one who knifed her and said it was 'for c'

the boys were picking up the pieces afterwards, scratching their heads and passing around the weed.

"cinnamon!" joon shouted. "it all adds up" cinnamon was jackson's sugar baby, an evil little thing with a tiny waist, a killer smile, and bright red hair. he was tricky like his owner and in their records a former sex worker. it did add up, old friends of his who knew what marksia looked like and had debts to the man himself.

she would have said this out loud if it weren't for sleepy pot-heads. her brain was fuzzy itself. she watched tae climb into her lap, stealing the blunt from between her lips and taking a dainty little hit. she saw gray leave, heard him tell her something about jay. everyone was asleep now, curled in on themselves or in jimin's case face down into the cookies.

"how did it go mommy" tae said with little cough. she smiled a bit at this, still drifting away

"pretty good baby boy" and she floated away, nose heavy with the smell of tae.

_**rule #77: ~~gang~~ family meetings are mandatory** _  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanted to establish tae and marksia's relationship and introduce a few more characters   
> i opened up my curious cat to questions for the characters https://curiouscat.me/gAyOMG   
> y'all thank my baby beth. she got me to write this   
> kisses ell


	5. chapter #3: hobgoblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "its not my fault he claims what's his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sunshine and jay. yeah ik y'all just started reading but i was feeling nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> did someone say jimin's perspective?   
> how about torture?   
> or even how tae and marx met? 
> 
> title by clc 
> 
> okay now that i read through this there is some blood TW//

**_2 days before the accords_ **

_jimin loves blood time_

 

jimin while loving routine, loved pure chaos just as much. the back room of this club smelled like piss and cheap cloying perfume. the scents swirled together and made his head fuzzy, well it was that or the giant blunt he smoked before walking in here. the overall result was like he dipped his head in paint. he had the owner's son before him, all six feet of scruffy brown hair, people called knifey. little 'knifey' couldn't be more than 19. it was no big deal since he owed marksia a large sum of money for protection for his gang. he would be tried the same. the questioning had gone on for several minutes, circles and circles. jimin was losing what little patience he had. 

"where's the money little boy?" he had punctuated his question by spitting on the boy's seemingly new shoes. 

"i don't have it all!" his shout turned into a whimper as jungkook twisted his left arm behind his back, and held his right arm with a strong grip. he also splayed his fingers on the table. 

"and you didn't give us what you had?" jimin cocked his head to the side, evil smirk on his pretty face. he slid a thin dagger out of the pocket inside his jacket. jungkook, while looking extremely bored, pointed out a safe in the wall. the safe had a simple keypad lock and the knife boys symbol on it. 

_liar_

_no money my ass_  

"the code mr.boss man?" 

"never, we need that money i swear i'll back you back next month i need more time" he grovelled, tears dripping down his face as jimin inched closer. 

**CHOP**

his pointer finger was swept off the table by the knife, landing with a small thud on the piss covered floor. the stump was bleeding heavily onto the dingy white card table and the boy was fully sobbing as jimin coaxed more blood out of it. 

"the code **_now_** boy, your wrist could be next" 

"713429 sir" he was choking on his tears now. 

jimin drug the knife across the boy's collarbone, not hard enough to gash him but so a few drops of blood rose to the surface. he bent down and licked it up, smirking at the boy's gasp. he strode over to the safe and opened it, revealing several stacks of cash. he tossed some to jungkook and reached back in to grasp a brick of cocaine. yoongi would be happy with them if they brought some back. 

they left the club together, into the breezy autumn night. 

* * *

"marksia you really shouldn't lay face down on the sofa"jin's voice floated calmly out of the kitchen. he was chopping something and he had something in the pan. she could smell. 

using your eyes as for chumps and laymen 

"shouldn't you be killing someone instead of cooking?" marksia's voice was muffled by the throw pillow. why she was lying face down was a question in itself. she should have been watching the news or preparing for the accords of all things. 

but she was wearing a body suit with no pants, face mushed into a lilo & stitch pillow. 

"where's tae? didn't you guys have a movie to finish?" jin felt closer now but there was movement from the pan. 

_wrecked_

"helping yoongi prepare the shipments for tomorrow" she grumbled 

"ah counting the sugar" the thing was moving closer. she could sense it. and while jin constantly smelled like spring onion and cigars, the figure smelled like white bar soap and dope,specifically yoongi's more fruity blend. 

"nice try joon, you smell like pine-sol." he stared at her with wide eyes as she sat up slowly. 

'and you smell like lube and silicone, had fun with your toy?" his eyes shifted to what could only be described as a necklaces of hickies on her throat. 

"not my fault he claims what's his" she took his gasp and shift at jin as a sign that he hadn't told him about the kiss. namjoon was shaking in anger, red on the tips of his ears. 

a pin drops 

and he snaps 

"you know tae wants something real, something _actually_ satisfying that you could never give, just because you wear a strap on doesn't make it goo-" 

marksia slapped him, open hand across the face. she had pulled a knife out of somewhere, anger in her eyes. 

he continued 

"maybe every time he goes out without guard, he's getting dicked down by someone better." 

marksia lunged forward, capturing his arms with one hand and securing them behind his back. the other hand, the one with the knife, came around to press into his neck. 

"marx you should calm down, have some dinner and get your head straight." jin's voice, while calm and soothing, did nothing to quell her anger. while she knew she should have weighed the options, marksia was steaming. 

"too late jin, don't let anyone downstairs." she drug namjoon towards the basement door and knocked on the door with her knee. yoongi, with a lit joint between his lips, opened the door and saw his state. Joon had a thin cut on his neck from where the knife still pressed and shiny wet eyes.

"you've done a number already m, are you sure?" he reached out to put the joint between her dark red lips. he pulled another out of the pocket of his ugly, green cargo shorts. more room for tools she guessed. no shirt again too ugh. they hung low on his hips to reveal a small, badly done cigarette tattoo. he turned around back into the basement and left soon after with tae, both of their arms full of bricks. 

marksia shoved him down into the basement

* * *

the author is using this small space to say that she's not writing this part. she's keeping this chapter light hearted after this

* * *

taehyung loved his life. he sat on the lap of a beautiful rich woman in kalaris. 

perfect 

he was from fishka, a small sleepy town that reaked like salt water. 

he met marksia on a whim after all. 

he remembers that night so well. he worked at midnight, a sleazy 24 hour diner that could only be described as no good. (his boss had felt him up, it was like a part of the job application). he needed the job, he had run away from home. he had came out as bi a few months ago and while his parents let him stay, they were stuck in their ways. it got worse when he started wearing skirts. the disapproving looks stuck to his skin and the comments burnt his insides. 

it was an average night, stuffy business men and mistresses, strippers and runaways. when a couple burst in angrily. the man was tall and leggy, with a shock of purple hair. he wore a large black peacoat, it looked like it was eating him alive. the woman looked so out of place next to him. she wore a miniskirt and a black tank top, so much skin exposed. she had long auburn hair and a coffee with milk complexion, bare skin covered in tattoos. the one that had stuck out the most was a smirking devil, its legs were crossed and it winked. they sat in a booth towards the back, whispering angrily back and forth. his coworker sunni pushed him towards it with a couple menus. he put on his best smile and skated over, skirt swishing from side to side. 

"um i'm sorry but" he blushed "i'm tae, i'll be serving you." the woman was even more striking up close. she had on some kind of dark lipstick that made her look in charge and large eyes lined dark. she raised one dark eyebrow at him and her lips twitched into a smirk. she looked like she was going to eat him instead of one of the shitty things on the menu. 

"hi honey, i'm marx" she smiled wider. he blushed more. "is there anything on the menu that's as sweet as your ass" 

she had to be drunk. 

the man (her partner damn it) gagged and asked for a coffee. 

he decided to play it off. 

"are you even close to sober, _mommy_ " she laughed at this, eyes turning dark,almost hungry. 

_probably not for pancakes,_ tae thought. 

"yes baby, i'd like a milkshake and your number, and maybe a kiss, depends on how full i am." 

she got his number and a kiss, but no milkshake. she was too busy sucking him off until he cried in the bathroom. the man turned out to be her business partner. her business? drugs. he was fine with it. she treated him well and made sure he didn't get gashed. (well there was that one time. don't try bloodplay with a killer) 

he was shaken out of his thoughts by a kiss. 

_sweet like sugar_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well marx is very very cheeky right.   
> next chapter is the accords guys. y'all gotta give me two weeks at least. this is where it gets good. we get to meet jackson and jay and gasp marksia's ex.   
> i'm putting my heart into it i swear.   
> if you check the twitter now, there are threads for this that are updated almost dailt @illlovejaypark


	6. chapter 4: today i saw the whole world aka the accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accords day honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a storm is a brewin guys brewing.  
> i might not update for a while after this. just saying

**accords day**

_8 am_  

marksia woke up to the sound of birds chirping, sunlight streaming through the window, and cereal hitting the floor. 

"i'm going to cry!" that was yoongi. 

she was going to cry. the accords were like a noose around her for weeks now, it was tight, and stress was heavy. marksia knew she had to get up soon but staring up at the ceiling sounded more fun. someone came in. 

"marksia." 

"jungkook." he came and sat on the bed, near her head. 

"you know you should probably take a shower soon right? you have a joint in your hair." 

"ugh take it out" 

"cool, can i light up in here marx?" 

"nope, everyone needs to be sober today and you need to get out so i can shower." 

"yes ma'am" 

marksia stretched her limbs to torture device levels and let out a small groan. when she pulled herself up and into the bathroom, she screamed. blood-curdling, horror movie starlet style. it helped let out some of the stress, and let her muscles relax. trying to pick out clothes was a hassle, so she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. the cold water ran over her, helping her wake up. 

* * *

when marksia got out she put on a plain black bodysuit, a pencil skirt, and pink socks. she was looking for a blazer when a noise came from the kitchen.

jimin and jungkook, decked out in suits with unknotted ties, were laughing at yoongi on the floor surrounded by froot loops. he was pouting, lit joint in his mouth, murder in his eyes. 

"its like we have kids mar." namjoon came around and wrapped an arm around her. she tilted her head up to kiss the scar on his cheek, a mark of her own doing. 

"disobedient weed-smoking kids." she had walked over to jimin to pluck the joint out of his mouth and toss it into the sink. marksia heard yoongi say something about fruit bats in the garden again. it didn't seem like a big deal but the little things loved opium poppies. she grabbed a coffee from the fridge and walked back towards joon.   

"you're pretty underdressed marksia" 

"i need to finish" 

"let me help you" they walked back upstairs into the closet. 

"ugh what do you think" she stepped back from a row of jackets. namjoon lazily flicked through the options, eyes glazing over. 

"this" the thing in question was a quite large leather jacket. she had designed it when her and namjoon were just starting out. it had the devil symbol on the back with 'the masked marksman' in white. she slipped it on, feeling around in the pockets to wrap her hand around a switchblade. 

"alright weapons now, mama needs something in this holster." she shifted her skirt up a bit to show off an empty holster and lots of tan tattooed thigh. they went back downstairs into what would have been the dining room. they ate in the kitchen or living room and most business was done in the office. the walls, with their proper flowery wallpaper, held several locked glass cases. a small cabinet held knives, pairs of brass knuckles, ammo, and extra clips. marksia walked over to her case to pull out her pistol when she noticed an empty spot inside. 

"what's wrong? your face fucking train-wrecked" namjoon's hand came to her shoulder, and peered around into the box. 

"the angel gun, the one i stole from jay, is missing." the gun itself was white with a golden halo etched into where the serial number would have been. 

"well my glock is missing too so i think we have some gun-toting rats." 

"you have like six, it can't be that special." he slipped on into his coat as marksia put five knives into the holster. 

"we should be leaving soon, the place is by city hall its a bit of a drive," he glanced at his watch, "you might want to tell tae goodbye." 

"he might not be awake but i'll try," she started leaving the room. "get the kids in the car honey." she tossed that over her shoulder, and tried as quietly as she could (in large boots) to sneak into tae's room.

* * *

 

she climbed into the passenger seat of the range rover and plugged her phone in. she pulled up her playlist and hit shuffle. 

_i got my city doin front flips_

she turned it up. 

"how is tae? i haven't seen him all morning" jimin piped up from the backseat, struggling with his tie. 

"he's missing." she popped the cap on her lipstick to put a deep red color on her lips. silence filled the small space, letting saba's voice fill the car. 

"are you thinking straight?" jungkook tapped her shoulder and shook her gently. she could hear the hurt in his voice and continued to put on her makeup. 

"look he has his phone with him, he's probably out getting food, calm the fuck down." 

she just lied. she would deny that she lied. guns missing. it didn't add up. marksia had bigger things to worry about right now. 

* * *

did someone say what's tae doing? thanks for giving me an excuse to write this.

* * *

5:02 am 

gra(y)ham cracker <3 

tae i really need some help ple 

 

tae knew he had to do something. he couldn't go to anyone. the whole house was bathing in stress and bitten nails.

what to do? what to do? 

jin was awake. he could hear the shuffling and the sound of clips and scopes clicking into place. he could hack and show him where gray is. he put on some dark clothing and held his shoes in his hands as he crept into the weapons room. 

"whoa tae, you're like a mouse." jin whispered looking up at him. he was sitting with his laptop open, a map of kalaris before him. 

"i need help." he slid the phone over to him, messages open. 

"you want the location?" 

"if you could." 

"of course i can," he smirked and pulled a cord from his jacket and plugged it from the phone to the laptop. he typed some things into the map and hit a few buttons. "he's in the red warehouse by the docks, do you need a ride?" 

"you trust me with this jin?" 

"i know marksia trusts you to do the right thing." this made him smile. "i have to go put this stuff in the car." he gestured towards a hug assault rifle. jin walked out of the room, heavy boots dragging. tae looked around at the cases on the walls, keys in hand. 

"c'mon tae lets go." 

~~~ 

the car ride was silent and awkward. tae was mentally heavy with the weights in his pockets. they were pulling up to the docks now, and he was pulling a mask up over his face. 

"thank you jin." 

"be safe tae, i like my body whole." he was still laughing when tae slammed the door closed. the read warehouse loomed ahead, less then twenty feet away now. he started running 

10 feet now 

heart thudding in his chest, he pulled the head of his sweatshirt over his head. 

5 feet 

he tossed his phone behind a storage crate. 

_crack_

2 feet 

tae pulled the guns out of his pocket. he had made sure they were loaded in the car. 

1 foot 

_CLANG_

2 men were near the door staring at him, fumbling with crates. 

_**BANG BANG** _

he shot them in the chest. he should have cared. 

he didn't. 

tae was still running through switching to shooting legs. two causalities were enough. he didn't even know who owned this warehouse. he was still looking for gray, running over now to a rickety staircase. he was up there tied to a chair, with a gag in his mouth. his eyes widened at him, and you could tell his face was shifting from smile to frown. 

"nice try." something slammed into tae's temple. 

* * *

"i hate socializing like this joon." marksia whispered into his ear as she was shaking hands with bm of house of cards. 

"its called calm before the storm mark, you guys will be at each otherr's throats soon enough." she could hear the smirk in his voice. she felt more like a small child then a gang boss. "here comes angel, you should prep yourself." 

"marksia." jay was striding over, whit suit gleaming under the dim lighting of this restaurant. she reached out for a quick handshake to get pulled into a hug. he kissed her cheek until she stepped on his foot. 

"we're allies, not _lovers_ angel," she said stepping back and glaring at him. 

"you're making me sound sleazy marx, it was just a friendly gesture." she shook her head, reaching around him to grab a coke off the bar. she looked around the room, at jimin and jungkook laughing with all the other muscle. talking to other bosses was torture, just business talk and money being thrown around. 

then dollface walked in. 

dollface was barbie perfect and crazy, blond and thin. marksia met her when she had first came to kalaris, she had loved her for a bit. dollface was great as a lover but as a boss, a bit lost. now doll could cut a man open with no remorse and was the best shot marksia knew. on the other side, she was a heroin junkie who would do anything for a fix. marksia remembers working at her club and sleeping with strange men to keep doll normal. 

dollface was headed her way, her pink lipsticked smile turned up to a 10. 

"i thought bosses weren't allowed to be submissive marksy baby." her voice was 3 packs rough and the comment had made marksia blush. 

"i'm a switch dollface and bm is prime example." 

"bm? he still has someone pulling his leash darling." marksia ground her teeth together. she wished she could drill it into her skull, but the junkie was still smirking at her. she was going to tell her off but-- 

_brring brring brring_

"okay bosses the conference room is open." hoseok was standing on the bar with a bell. he winked at her and gestured towards the door. she teetered on her heels a bit before walking in. 

the table was a large circle. marksia guessed it was for balance. the center was laden with food, some of hoseok's finest. stacks of paper and maps were set out in front of each seat. she took her seat, dollface to her left and namjoon to her right. jackson sat across from her, piercing her with his eyes. 

when everyone was seated, the doors slammed open. 

"okay people, i have a city to run." the mayor had walked in, flanked by two bodyguards. mia tskev, the mayor, was no nonsense and all five feet of her bones were made of steel. she knew all about the crime underground of kalaris, she married a former boss.

* * *

okay i'm just setting this up bc i'm emotionally exhausted but i need to get this out.

  * the docks are fair game except for warehouses previously owned 
  * marksia gets everything around the store and her territory connects with jay's 
  * that territory on a map is left to jackson's territory 



this will cause problems don't worry

* * *

tae was still missing 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i need an emotional break to hone my craft. but this will come back in a few months i promise.  
> i love you guys <3333333  
> xx ell   
> ps nice cliffy huh


	7. iffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the accords are absolute bullshit and jackson is an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i'm off hiatus what's good. uh we've gotten a few hits since i've left and i really appreciate that. new things are coming i had a lot of time to write while i was gone. enjoy this i worked with a new style here 
> 
> *the thing about yoongi's parts are that he observes a lot. it kinda shows my real writing style bc i suck at dialogue*  
> tw// eating disorder

marksia finally got out of this aggravating meeting. she was full from all the good food and so ready to get home. 

"you should come see my show tonight satan," a voice like pure silk came from the hood of a large black hummer. a beautiful red-haired man with long, long legs winked at her. 

_cinnamon_

"sadly no cin, i was going to make some dinner an just chill." he hopped off the hood of the car and began circling her like a cat. she didn't have anybody else with her, she just went outside to smoke. smoking right, there was a pack in her coat. marksia began to pull one, fumbling with her lighter in the other hand. cinnamon pressed against her back and slipped another out of the pack. she shook her head at him but stared him down, he grabbed her hand. 

"pretty please marksia, just for me." he was fluttering his eyelashes at her, unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. she contemplated for a second then nodded. " its for 11 honey, don't be late." and with that he left, plucking the lit cigarette out of her mouth. marksia knew he was trouble but she was too curious to pass it up. 

* * *

  
yoongi sometimes hates being home alone all the time. sleep, tend to the garden, smoke a bowl, make pills,check the time to see its only 9:30 am, eat a ton, sleep some more, and the cycle starts again. but eventually the shipments make themselves and the weed turns into coke. the sleep leaves his eyes and he feels his muscles waking up. he goes inside from the garden, rolled dollar bill twirling between his fingers. the kitchen was cold, fan on high, and the cereal was still on the floor. his head started running as soon as he opened the fridge, yoongi organized the shelves by who bought what and collected a small bounty for himself. a few protein shakes, leftover chinese food, a box full of sliced meats and cheeses, a handful of strawberries, and a leftover chicken biscuit would suffice. a meal fit for a king he thought, taking the food into the living room. he dropped the food on the coffee table, and went upstairs to snoop. there were three bedrooms upstairs, jin, namjoon, and marksia's and two downstairs, jimin and jungkook's but also tae's mostly unused one. marksia's was dead center and the door was unlocked. he padded inside, the beige carpet soft under his feet. the bed, large and soft, with a black bedspread unmade, held nothing but a small notebook under the left pillow. when he looked inside, the cover held a picture of her brother and the pages were covered in song titles. the end table was the mother load. the inventory included:  

  * six blunts 
  * 14 joints 
  * 3 bottles of scented lube 
  * a box of assorted condoms 
  * a bottle of oxy 
  * about 30 loose xans 
  * an open bottle of wintergreen tic tacs 
  * sketches of shoes 
  * six phone numbers- half of which had hearts on them 
  * a nude picture of jay angel 
  * various types of restraint 
  * a bag of candy corn 
  * tattoo sketches 
  * a carton of american spirits 
  * and 37 bottles of nail polish 



nothing interested him, and yoongi was moving on to namjoon's room as he heard the car moving up the driveway. he slunk back downstairs, and plopped onto the couch, picking up a few strawberries. 

the door opened shortly after. 

"i just think it would be fun to actually go out and have fun guys." 

"i'm not fucking entering jackson's club without being heavily armed mar." 

"i mean if y'all do, me and kook could watch the house." 

"that's fine with me, maybe yoongi wants to get out of the house." marksia looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. 

"i mean its fine with me," he looked up at her and took a bite of the biscuit as she came around to sit next to him. she reached over to the meat and cheese, pinching a cube between her fingers. no one would talk about how thin marksia was, aboyt how most of her clothes were extra small, and how most of the muscle she had was on her triceps or her abdomen. she claimed her appetite was small but he knew her metabolism was fast. yoongi knew how vulnerable she was because she obviously starved herself. there were times she would come downstairs at 3 am and binge herself, tears streaming down her face. 

* * *

 

"i can't believe we're going to do this, its completely dangerous and reckless." namjoon was standing in the doorway of her closet, giving her a look that said 'we shouldn't go'. 

"i think you should trust me joonbug, yoongi does." marksia stepped into her shoes, checking for knives in the heels. 

"we could go to the dollhouse," he said sheepishly. 

"a whorehouse funny." 

"oh i forgot, we're still looking for tae," the condesending tone followed her into the bathroom. 

"cinnamon is always a lead." 

"cinnamon is always trouble, he works for jackson." 

"he's jackson's lover remember." 

"he's jackson's object." 

"we worked together, it'll be fine," she finished it off by dusting gold powder on his cheeks. he laughed a bit, this was normal, they had been doing this since high school. marksia remembered sneaking past her stepfather back in hickee. the first time they went to kalaris. the gold and silver glitter on their cheeks. the stolen clothing, shiny and new. she loved the lights and the excitement, the pretty girls. hickee was so small and boring and when the sheriff was your stepfather there was no fun. even though namjoon sold drugs right under his nose. 

"get out of your daydream marx , we have flasks to fill." 

"i'm sorry, i'm just kinda lost in the past." 

'there's no time to live in the past." 

"i know, honey, i know," they walked downstairs towards the kitchen, shaking their empty flasks. 

jaws dropped when they hit the bottom of the stairs. not at them, from them. yoongi was wearing a shirt for once. 

"y'all should close your months before you suck all the smoke out of my joint." the joint in question was barely burned through, freshly lit by the smell. yoongi wore nice non-ratty jeans, a plain white tee, and his black leather devils jacket. he was pissed, he set his jaw and walked over to marksia, closing her mouth with a simple hand to the jaw. 

"alright shock over, what are we drinking tonight marksia?" namjoon shook her a bit, steering her into the kitchen. he started pulling bottles out of the cabinet. the jack, the smirnoff, the absolut, the fireball, the everclear, and the rumchata. loyal friends shining up at her. 

"apple smirnoff is good with me," marksia picked up the flask and the funnel and went to work.

* * *

taehyung was so lost and so groggy. he replayed what he did in his mind, the shots ringing so clear. there was that voice in his head that screamed to him that this made him a murderer. he pushed it aside. 

then he assessed the situation. 

he was in a club, this was clear. the swirling pink and red lights and the boom of the bass rendered him into a stupor. his arms and legs were tied to a chair and a gag was placed in his mouth. his eyes were free to scan around the area. he was on an unlit stage that came to a T, and there was another figure mirroring his. his mind raced, thinking if gray was in this situation too. 

a prick came to his neck and he could feel the drugs enter his system

* * *

the haunted house was not a small club. marksia knew the way jackson threw his money around. the theme was there, the grand mansion front holding secrets underneath. ghosts of neon were scattered across the windows of the two story building. not a very discrete front for a strip club, but it once belonged to dollface. getting in wasn't hard but finding jackson or cinnamon was difficult. 

"marksia" 

"why hello angel." jay's suit made him glow under the lights, the white stark against his tan skin and tattoos. he had his right hand and his money maker with him, simon and hoody. "what brings you here?" marksia asked, reaching into her pocket for her flask. the club was too hot for jackets and had left her in her lacy barely there bodysuit and ripped jeans. 

"gray's missing and cinnamon is always a lead." she nodded and sipped the flask, letting the taste and burn of apples hit her tongue. a young girl, by the looks of it, had walked up to the six of them. her dress was ridiculously short and she was visibly shaking. 

"you two," she pointed at marksia and jay with a shaky finger, "are needed in back room number 6." her voice was clear and even, and she began to lead them towards the back with a flip of her hair. they pushed their way through the packed club. the back room was an office with a large desk and two plush arm chairs. they sat and marksia's head swam until the door opened. 

"an angel and a devil in the same room? _what a joke_." jackson strolled in, drink in hand, and softly closed and locked the door. he came around and sat behind the desk with a smirk on his pale face. every move was cool and calculated, from reaching for whiskey under the desk to the slide of the shot glasses across the surface. jay took the bait, taking the shot with a simple flick of his wrist. jackson looked at her with those brown, almost black, eyes expectantly. she slowly while looking him in the eyes 

took a sip from her flask 

"marksia darling you should take the drink. its in good spirit, we have business to discuss." 

"i wouldn't take a drink from you even if i was dying and you held the key to eternal life." jackson pursed his lips and his eyes flashed with anger. jay placed a warm hand on her bare shoulder and brought the shot glass to her lips. she sips gently, all eyes in the room on her. the whiskey was strong but didn't appear tainted. 

"accords day went well for all of us didn't it?" marksia and jay nodded, unsure at what he was getting at. "however i had a break in, that you marksia are responsible for." the words sat heavy in the room and churned in marksia's stomach. 

"i have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." she stood up quickly, reaching for the knife tucked in her heel. 

"whoa i never said you directly, satan, your little toy is responsible." he got up and unlocked the door, calm even though a knife was on him. he sat back down and steepled his fingers. 

"so what does this have to do with me?" jay ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his watch. 

"your toy was kidnapped earlier this morning." jackson placed a sleek black phone on the desk, illuminating the screen and revealing a picture of jay angel. "you see my people hacked this and found something interesting." he turned to marksia, one long pale finger extended. "a text to your plaything," her lips turned into a scowl. "he's quite smart isn't he, tracked the location and tried to play hero." marksia made a move to reach for her gun but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder. the hand was connected to jackson's right hand, mark. his head was shrouded by a large black hood, but the whites of his eyes told her to stop. "two causalities and 10,000 units in medical bills, your boy knows how to work a gun huh marksia." jay opened his mouth to question but was stopped by two guns being placed on the desk. one glock .45 and one white angel gun straight from the arms dealer himself. "here's how this is going to go, either your boys work for me, they'll be good for more hands on jobs." marksia lunged towards him at this, only to be pulled back and for nails to be dug into her scar, where she got gashed weeks ago. jay sat fists in lap. jackson smirked even more. "or but only because buying season is upon us, you two pay me 5,000 units each and i'll let your boys go." marksia swiped her tongue across her bottom teeth. 5,000 unit was a small sum sure but every unit count. when money dries out, when sabotage like this happens. 5,000 units counts. but 5,000 untis don't matter when lives are at stake, when her business is at stake. she could shoot mark right now, jackson too. stirring the pot on the end of accords day. but marksia had a reputation to uphold. poised and graceful, not the whore she was back in hickee parish. she could swallow her pride. she looked to jay knowing he would go along with anything she said. 

"we'll pay you back," she spat at him. jackson broke into a chesire cat grin and mark left the room. "i want to fucking stab you." she threw a knife at him for it to embed itself into the wall. 

"easy there, mark's coming back with your pets." 

"marksia." 

"jay." 

tae and gray had walked in, cinnamon and mark in tow. tae had climbed into her lap, crying. 

"i'm so proud of you." she whispered into his ear, holding him close. 

* * *

taehyung was finally home. after his shower, he threw his bloodstained clothes in the bathtub, and with some hairspray and a lighter, set them on fire. he watched the clothes steam and burn as he put on a large pink shirt and some boxers. he ran some water over them, then left his room and went into the kitchen. he made a sandwich, sliced some cucumber, and grabbed a water. he went upstairs into marksia's room and sat on the bed. 

"i'm not mad at you y'know." she spoke in a soft voice, putting down her phone and sitting cross-legged on the bed across from him. he put the food down on the bed and softly but surely looked her in the eyes. she grabbed his hand, slowly like he would run away. "you can talk about this." she looked like she could cry. he wanted to tell her, to pour his heart. talking was so hard. 

"i'm sorry for leaving without telling you and making what i assume is a mess and killing two people." it was rushed out and the tears burned his eyes. she laughed. 

"i'm sorry for treating you like a kid." 

"i'm a sub its expected." 

"power titles don't matter." she was crying, like she was the one doing something wrong. tae should have been crying _NOT_ letting his lies sit in his stomach. 

"jungkook taught me how to shoot," he whispered. "please don't get made at him." she smirked a bit, taking a bite of her half of sandwich. 

"mad?" she shook her head gently. "i knew you had it in you." she placed her hand against his cheek and he nuzzled into her touch. "my little hero, you broke into the red warehouse, i'm so proud." he expected her to be more mad, for her to throw him out of her room. not for her to pull him closer and put his head in her lap. "do you want to be a part of the gang? i just realized i've never asked you that." tae let the words sit in the room as marksia stroked his hair gently. a real part of the gang, no more wrapping packages for yoongi or working the register at the store. he could go on jobs with the runners or down to the docks on important deals. but a flaw was there, there was no real place for him. a spot on a hit squad for a pet? highly unlikely. 

"no." she had looked ready to kiss him but jerked back when the word tumbled out of his mouth. marksia didn't look mad but a bit shocked, a bit hurt. "i have my place and you have yours." he gestured towards  the bed. "my work is here, pleasing you, cleaning, and stitching wounds, its not a big deal." 

"it is." 

"no marksia, a big deal is how small our first aid kit is."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look tae is wrong bc cinnamon is part of a hit squad   
> and don't think he just settles btw   
> um as of this chapter 12/9/17 the rest of the parts are being updated to hit into the new storyline i'm working on okay   
> hugs and kisses from your favorite baby.   
> follow me, yell at me here on twitter: @illlovejaypark   
> xx ell

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first so please leave some love  
> follow me on twitter @switchbumpark  
> curious cat: gAyOMG


End file.
